1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information recording/reproduction apparatuses and particularly to information recording/reproduction apparatuses that employ an exchangeable optical disk and an incorporated hard disk device to record/reproduce information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally DVD recorders (information recording/reproduction apparatuses) generate heat for example at a mechanism causing an optical disk to rapidly rotate, an incorporated hard disk device, and the like. In order to prevent a casing from internally having excessively increased temperature and thus increase the apparatus in life and reliability, the temperature in the casing is sensed with a temperature sensor and a cooling fan device is controlled in accordance with a result of the sensing (see for example Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-324391).
To do so, however, conventional DVD recorders are provided with a temperature sensor dedicated to sensing the temperature in the casing. As such, they are costly.